


She's My Collar

by DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity



Series: Dangle Rope cyclepaths get absolutely railed [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Breathplay, Chains, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Insults, Name-Calling, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i associate this song w him bye, nagitoe has anxiety bruh, nuggietoe is absolutely whipped for reader lmao, that menthol eel ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity/pseuds/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity
Summary: It's Nagitoe's turn to get pegged mf
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Series: Dangle Rope cyclepaths get absolutely railed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077470
Comments: 44
Kudos: 181





	She's My Collar

**Author's Note:**

> He c r u s t i but that one scene where he was lying down on the floor all tied up with a collar around his neck awakened smth in me bye
> 
> I also saw an edit of him with this song and it was like fucking amazing so it gave me an idea
> 
> Writing this as I listened to the song itself truly was an e g g s p e r i e n c e

\-----------------------------------  
"If I could take her down and run, then I'd call her  
'Cause she's standing drama, she know I'll call her  
She's getting on the sun and then she ordered  
Imagine me, imagine me now (she's my collar)"  
\-----------------------------------

There wasn't a single thing in this world Nagito Komaeda wouldn't do for you, that was for certain. To him you were more intoxicating than a drug, so addictive that he couldn't even bear the thought of not being in your proximity or hearing your melodious laughter that never ceased to brighten up his horizons as it managed to pull him out of the dark, deep, despairing abyss that the man called his own thoughts and mind. Your very own essence ran deep through Komaeda's veins at all times, filling and completing him like a puzzle deemed unsolvable by the rest of the world finally finding its ultimate missing piece so that it could, at last, be whole. 

He wants to drink you in and get high on you again and again, even if it costed him his life. Because you are his one and only hope. 

The shining light at the end of a seemingly endless tunnel filled with horrors and depravity, the refreshing breath of air on a Sunday morning that you contently inhale as you open the window right after hopping out of the plush covers of your bed, the shoulder you cry on after an indescribably rough day of work and people mocking and poking at you, the feeling of hot chocolate running down your throat as you take a sip from your steaming mug that warms your hands up on a freezing winter day as you watch the snowflakes gingerly fall outside and paint the world in shades of white satin and cotton whilst chatting away with your loved one by the fireplace all the while a cheesy romcom movie silently plays in the background.

To him, you were the world and universe itself.

\-----------------------------------  
"I don't take her number, just don't think I'd call her  
I take her down to somewhere dreading all day  
I clear my system, I don't need no other  
This is my persona, secret lover (she's my collar)"  
\-----------------------------------

Komaeda sharply inhales, a sound so delightful and raw that you make sure to thoroughly take in as you grind your leaking arousal a bit rougher than before on your boyfriend's quivering lips, his eager tongue not fretting at all to soothe the ache in your lower stomach as it hungrily lapped at your pulsing clit. The male beneath you shudders and struggles against the silk binds that kept his wrists tightly tied behind his back, muffled moan of ecstasy against your pussy reverberating through your entire body and making your head feel lighter than a feather.

"Patience, Ko. You'll get what you oh so desperately want in a minute. If you're going to keep being a good boy, that is." Your fingers twist the chain connecting to the collar around Nagito's neck as you sweetly coo at him, jerking his head forward in tandem with the harsh movement of your hips as you basically suffocated him with your nether regions. 

The aggressive rattling of the chain is drowned out by Nagito's own desperate (but still muffled) moans while you made sure to fuck his tongue good and hard, your already rapidly beating heart merely threatening to burst through your ribcage as your orbs met his own jade tinted ones, fierce battle of despair against hope clearly reflected in them. The look that he was giving you was absolutely maddening and it was only serving to further fuel your already burning arousal.

"Fuck, fuck! Such a good boy. Aren't you, Nagito?" You breathlessly chant as if his name was a prayer whilst throwing your head back and closing your eyes, your boyfriend's tongue lavishing your clit and occasionally dipping inside your entrance in order to steal a better taste of your honeyed essence the only thing on your mind as you take a firm hold of Komaeda's bleached locks with the hand that wasn't jerking the chain, the boy beneath you groaning as his emerald orbs rolled back at the slight but overly pleasurable sting of your nails against his scalp.

"You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

Nagito doesn't even have to think about such an obvious answer, his head eagerly nodding in response as he ate you out as if you were his last meal, the lewd slurping sounds combined with the constant rattle of the chain and the intoxicatingly painful feeling of the iron collar against his throat choking and gripping it like a vice each time you mercilessly pulled his swollen lips against your clit was enough to almost make the man come undone right on the goddamn spot.

"Anything and everything for you, my one and only hope. Use m-me to get off, I wanna be your worthless fucktoy so fucking ba -mph!"

Komaeda's senseless rambling was cut short once you yanked his head up by his collar in order to meet your pussy once more, the satisfied smile on your face more than enough of a confirmation for the absolutely smitten male underneath you.

\-----------------------------------  
"Nothing to be justified in  
Just one thing, you should feel nada  
I know she lies alone, she's my caller  
I sense her in my mind, she's my collar"  
\-----------------------------------

Nagito's eyes completely roll into the back of his skull a second time as you finally sink down on his aching cock and immediately start moving with such fervour that the man beneath you nearly chokes on his spit, despair taking over him once again due to not being able to touch your heavenly, perfect body. However, Nagito quickly shakes off such thoughts. He knew very well he wasn't worthy enough of being allowed the luxury of running his dirty paws all over your stainless flesh. He's being greedy, he tells himself as he tries his best to ignore any other ideas, the white haired man instead choosing to focus on the exhilarating sensation of your walls clamping down on his twitching, mediocre, totally undeserving cock.

"T-To think you would t-touch someone like me in s-such a way, hope. S-Someone as disgusting and unworthy as me. T-Thank you so much, thank y- oh fuck!" Nagito's words are jumbled and eventually get drowned out as you near violently tug at his collar whilst picking up the pace, your breathless moans and his own loud whines and "thank you"s quickly filling the room.

"I told you I don't like it when you talk low about yourself, Ko. Do you really want to be degraded that bad?" You suddenly go off, mild annoyance clear as daylight in your tone as you savagely slam down on his dick, Nagito whining and groaning underneath you as if his life depended on it. Your roughness merely turned him on further, the man thoroughly enjoying being used and tossed around by you to no extent.

"Answer me, Nagito!"

Komaeda feels the collar around his neck tighten yet again as you jerk his head forward, your sudden brutality eliticing what was possibly the hottest reaction you have ever seen from anyone in your entire life, the male letting out a loud mixture of what sounded like an utterly broken moan and an absolutely ragged groan as his eyes instantly rolled back in unfiltered ecstasy, cheeks redder than a beetroot and saliva dribbling down the corner of his mouth and from his tongue that was threatening to completely roll out of his mouth.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Please do whatever you want with me, I love y-you so, so fucking much." Nagito coughed against the still constricting grip around his throat then continued. "I want you to u-use me to get off l-like the dirty, w-worthless fucktoy that I am!"

His eyes were pleading, breathing ragged, hips stuttering against yours and expression absolutely fucking desperate. So, how could you deny him when he asked oh so nicely?

\-----------------------------------  
"She's the serpentine, she's my collar  
I send a message, never call her  
And now I wanna taste another  
And it's safe in a persona, she's my collar"  
\-----------------------------------

Nagito's pants, moans and pleas merely got louder with each time you insulted him as you rode him into oblivion and truth be told, it was seriously fucking with your mind.

"You really love being fucked like nothing less of a dirty whore, don't you? Is that why you self depricate so much, Nagito? Do you really want me to use and slap you around like a goddamn slut, make you drool all over the sheets like a bitch in fucking heat?" Your questions shot at him like bullets, Nagito moaning and nodding at each and every single one of them as a way to show you that you were, in fact, perfectly right. 

"Y-Yeah, fuck that pathetic cock, hope! A-Ah, shit, so f-fucking good." Nagito's voice was completely hoarse as he begged you to go harder and faster, to entirely fuck him up and screw his brains out until all that he could think of was chanting your name akin to the most divine of prayers and how heavenly your pussy felt as it quite literally suffocated his throbbing cock.

"H-Harder! Use me harder, please!" His begging got progressively breathier and jumbled, a sign that he was getting closer to his release, the broken, absolutely crude sounds that the man was letting out almost completely drowning out the constant clacking and rattling of the chain, the collar around Nagito's neck suffocating him harder and harder until the shade of his cheeks was bordering on violet and he was visibly struggling to breathe.

"I bet you would love it if you passed out right in the middle of getting fucked, wouldn't you, Nagito?" You menacingly asked whilst clutching the chain, even though you were struggling to contain quite the embarassing sounds yourself.

You decided to have some sort of mercy on Nagito, relaxing the hand that was clutching the chain just a little in order to allow him to properly breathe for a few seconds, his cock violently twitching inside of you once again at the action as the man eagerly replied.

"Fuck, I w-would! Y-Yes, I would love that so bad! Please, choke me all you want, I-I d-dont care!" 

And just like that you yanked the chain for what felt like the millionth time that night, Nagito losing himself into the painfully pleasurable clutches of your passion, his air supply being cut off rhythmically as you showed signs of mercy no more, fucking him just like the inexcusable, worthless, ungrateful, insignificant, dirty man he thought of himself as.

You absolutely did not stop.

Not even when your darling boyfriend's release completely filled you to the brim as Nagito came harder than he had ever did in his entire life, the spent male pathetically shuddering and struggling against his restraints as if he actually had a chance at breaking them, your moans of his name and a pletora of praises that spilled from your lips the most beautiful symphony to his ears as you nearly choked him to literal death with that iron collar which only served to intensify his already mind numbing orgasm. 

And, as always, the entirety of time Nagito kept chanting the same two words whilst he was still hopelessly coming: thank you.

\-----------------------------------  
"Nothing to be justified yet  
She the first I'm running with  
She the one that get my collar  
She the one I'm running with (she's my collar)"  
\-----------------------------------

This time Komaeda was on his stomach, bruised wrists still securely held behind his back by silk ropes as his teary eyes that held so, so much adoration for none other than you and your entire, ethereal being looked up into your own sadistically intense orbs all the while you used the chain as leverage whilst you mercilessly fucked your thick strap into his abused entrance, the chalk white haired man straight out screaming each time he felt the tip of your dildo deliciously brush against his prostate. Your fingers wildly pulled on the chain connecting to Nagito's collar in tandem with your thrusts, your other hand keeping your whimpering, sobbing mess of a boyfriend roughly pinned to the mattress by applying force onto his sweaty back.

"Ah...h-haah...f-fuck, hope, fuck, fuck m-" Nagito chokes on his own words once he feels his airways being constricted again, his shameless blabbering instantly drowned out in order for you to continue insulting him just the way you knew he adored.

"Look at you, drooling all over the place as you're bent over and fucked into the mattress like the piece of useless trash that you consider yourself. You really are enjoying this, huh? Being treated with no respect at all, fucked senseless until all you can do is choke on your own spit and beg me to ravage your insides harder like the slutty fucking mess that you are." You jackhammered your strap into his ass harder and harder as you finished your sentence until Nagito was literally crying, tears of sheer pleasure and pure enjoyment rolling down his cheeks until his voice became completely hoarse, the poor boy not even able to speak properly anymore let alone scream or moan. All that he could do at this point was babble incomprehensible words and phrases and pant like a bitch in heat as he took each and every one of your unforgiving thrusts.

Everytime he felt your dildo drive deeper into him Nagito couldn't help but further descend into madness, shamelessly and unapologetically getting off to the way you were treating him like a literal ragdoll made only for your own twisted pleasure and amusement. The mere concept of you letting him know about just how fucking insignificant and awful he is was more than enough to have Nagito's cock straight up spasming, the man simply living for when you ranted about things such as how little he mattered and how pathetic his entire existence was as you literally fucked his brains out whilst brutally choking him with his collar until his eyes near excruciatingly rolled into the back of his head as tears fell down his milky white cheeks and his mouth hung open, tongue literally coming out of his mouth wholly akin to an animal; a reaction so primal Komaeda couldn't help but straight up salivate all over the pillow and bed sheets sinply due to how achingly amazing it felt, groaning and moaning until his voice died out. His mind blanked and his already disheveled hair became an even bigger mess, strands of it sticking to his sweaty face as he gingerly turned his head in order to watch you ruin him with an overly twisted yet content smile stretched across his face.

And when you flipped him over and decided to shove two of your fingers down his throat, Nagito swore that he was going to go cold right then and there.

"You look so fucking good like this, Nagito. Salivating all over my fingers and gagging on them, your cock bouncing with each thrust, your eyes teary...simply beautiful." Your words were honest for once, your boyfriend's brain simply unable to render why someone like you would suddenly say such nice things about someone as disgusting as him. And yet he felt good that you did it, even if a part of him still screamed that it wasn't right, that he isn't worthy of anything of the sort.

\-----------------------------------  
"She's the one I'm running with  
She's the one I'm running with  
She's the one I'm running with  
She's my collar"  
\-----------------------------------

Nagito quite literally spiraled down into ecstasy the second you decided to have mercy on such a pathetic excuse of a human being like himself, untying him and letting his tainted hands run all over your body as you continued railing him into the mattress, the man desperately gripping at the plush flesh of your hips and thighs whilst constantly muttering apologies until you had to shove your fingers down his throat once again in order to get him to shut up.

"Stop fucking apologizing so much, Ko. You're making yourself seem even more pathetic than you already are. Or is that what you actually want, huh?" Your words cut like daggers once more, Nagito's guttural moans vibrating against your fingers as he uselessly struggled to keep his unfocused eyes open.

Suddenly, you took your fingers out of his mouth only to instead lower your hand and wrap it around his neglected, leaking cock; your other one still tightly gripping the chain and occasionally jerking it just to hear Nagito's surprised yet pleased moan at the familiar constricting feeling. 

The sound that he made was absolutely delicious, Komaeda's eyes snapping open in what could only be deemed as terror as he took in the feeling of your soft hand that felt like heaven itself against his undeserving cock. 

"W-Wait! Y-You don't have to do that, darling! I-It's ok because you a-already did so much for m -oh!" Your grip on his cock gets harsher as you eagerly jerk it, the pace of your hips becoming impossibly rough. You were determined to shut him the fuck up and make him scream for you once again and no one was going to get in your way.

Komaeda wanted to protest, to tell you what a huge mistake you were making for giving him so much pleasure, for being so utterly kind to a man such as himself. And yet no actual word came out of his mouth because, in the next second, his body betrayed him as a second orgasm rippled through him, streaks of white shooting up only to land on his chest, abdomen and neck as he twitched and squirmed underneath you, hungry gaze drinking in his hopelessly beautiful face which was contorted into blissful agony, thin lips chanting your name over and over in an adorably high pitched voice whilst trembling thighs wrapped tightly around your waist as if he just couldn't get enough; wanting more of that fullness inside of him even as his orgasm passed and he slowly but surely came to his senses.

"Are you feeling alright, Nagito?" You gingerly asked as you took off his collar, your forceful tone a mere remnant of the past. Your boyfriend's hand instantly shot up in order to rub at the abused, violet tinted area around his neck as he finally gathered the courage to look you in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm good. S-Sorry for rambling about the same things again-"

"It's fine, Nagito. I didn't go too far though, did I?" You immediately cut him off, your hand reaching up in order to softly wipe his tears away as you studied each and every single detail and portion of his perfect, blushing face.

"No, no. It's all good, my hope. Thank you." He laughs the same little adorable chuckle that you adore so much and you can't help but crack a smile yourself as you lean in and capture his lips in a chaste kiss, Nagito hesitating just a second before returning the gesture.

"Let's get both of us cleaned up, then." You kiss your tired boyfriend one more time before pulling out and discarding the strap on the floor next to your shared bed as Komaeda intently watched your movements with a tired smirk.

If the only way in which you were going to help him get rid of his raging inferiority complex was by degrading and screwing his brains out until he was reduced to a screaming, moaning and drooling disaster, then so be it. You'd gladly do it again and again. It was a win-win situation, really.


End file.
